Why Did I Deny? PEARLSHIPPING
by XXXHazel21XX
Summary: [COMPLETE] Ash confesses his love for Dawn. Dawn doesn't feel the same way. Soon after, Ash gets a girlfriend: Misty Waterflower. Dawn realises she does love Ash. What will happen? One-shot story.


Why did I deny?

 _Hi! It's XXXHazel21XX and this is my first fanfiction here! This is a one shot between Ash and Dawn! Hope you enjoy it!_

 _ **Flashback 2 years ago**_

" _I really like you Dawn…Will you be my girlfriend?" Asked Ash with one of his heart-melting smiles. 'OMG! Ash loves me! we can_ _ **finally**_ _be a couple!' Dawn thought. "I think we should just be friends!" Dawn yelled. She ran off. When she took a glance back, she saw a heartbroken Ash._

 _ **End of flashback**_

The scene kept replaying over and over again in Dawn's head. She was sitting on a bench in Ash's garden. She was normally there. Pondering on the scene that had happened in the past. "Why didn't I say yes? Why didn't I say yes?" She asked aloud. "Say yes to what?" Dawn turned around and gasped. "Ash!" Ash smiled then sat down next to her. Dawn blushed then shifted over slightly. The thing was, Dawn had deep feelings for the raven-haired trainer. When he confessed, she said the **opposite** of what she actually wanted to say. "N-Nothing!" Dawn lied. "I **know** there's something wrong with you Dawn! we're best friends remember?" Ash said. "Yeah…Guess you're right…I gotta go Ash…" Dawn got up and quickly ran inside. Ash sighed.

 **Ash's P.O.V**

I have **no** idea why Dawn keeps trying to avoid me! I have absolutely no idea what I did! I **really** miss Dawn's old personality and when she had that really cute giggle and when she you know… **didn't** avoid me? I really want her to be friends with me again!

 **End of Ash's P.O.V**

"Hey May" Dawn sighed. "Got caught alone with Ash again?" May giggled. "It's **not** funny May!" Dawn groaned. "You just need to **talk** to him!" "I've **tried** believe me!" Dawn put her hands on her face. "How about I give Ash a hint so, instead of **you** trying to gain courage, he can be the one to start the conversation!" "Really? Thanks May!" May smiled.

May knocked on Ash's room door. "Ash?" There was no answer. May walked in to see Ash making out with his girlfriend -Misty Waterflower- Ash broke away the kiss. "May! What are you doing here?" "I-I wanted to talk to you." Ash got up from the bed. "Talk to you later k?" Ash said to Misty. "Later Ash!" She kissed his cheek then walked out of the room. "What's up May?" Ash asked. "You and Dawn are best friends, right?" May asked. Ash nodded his head. "And you want her to feel comfortable around you, right?" Ash nodded again. "So, why don't you take her on a…" "I can't take her on a **date!** Misty's my girlfriend!" "Not a date! A walk! So, you can find out what's wrong!" "Do you know what's wrong?" "yeah!" May answered. "So, then tell me!" "No way! Find out yourself!" May said before she left Ash's room.

 **Late Afternoon…**

"Dawn? I was er…wondering…would you like to go for a walk with me?" Ash asked nervously. Dawn blushed. "Y-You wanna go for a walk…with me?" Ash nodded his head. "Umm…Ok then…I'll go get changed. Dawn couldn't believe May had actually pulled the plan off.

 **10 minutes later…**

"All ready to go?" Ash smiled. "I-I guess so…" Dawn replied shyly. After another 10 minutes of walking, they both sat on a bench. "So, how have you been doing? You seem to be a bit down lately" "No! no…I'm fine!" Dawn lied. Ash lifted Dawn's chin and moved closer. "Dawn… You're my **best friend**! I know when you're lying! Just tell me what's wrong!" "I can't!" Dawn yelled. "I can't" she said again, softly this time. "Why? What's so bad that you can't tell me?" "That I **love** you Ash!" Ash said nothing. He was shocked. "I **knew** this would happen!" she got up and ran away. "Dawn! wait!" 'I gotta talk to May." He thought. He ran home.

When Ash got back, the house was silent. He went up to May's room. Just as he thought, she was asleep. Ash gently shook her. "May! May!" he whispered. May slowly opened her eyes. "Ash…what are you…" Ash silenced her. He gently lifted her and carried her downstairs out into the garden. They went in the garden house so they wouldn't freeze. "Dawn loves me!" "She told you! I knew you guys could work it out!" She smiled. Ash didn't smile. "You didn't?" She asked. Ash shook his head. "Do you…Do you love Misty?" "Of course, I do!" "Do you love Dawn?" Ash thought for a while. "A-A little…" "Talk to Misty…Tell her what you feel…Then tell Dawn…after you do, you'll know which girl you love most" "Thanks May!" The two walked back upstairs. "You're a good friend" Ash smiled. May hugged Ash. "I hope things work out for you Ash" "I know what I have to do" Ash said. "Night Ash" "Night May" Ash went into his room and hopped onto his bed. "Oh Dawn…" He sighed then went to sleep.

The next morning, after breakfast, May, went to talk to Dawn. she explained what happened. "Dawn, you love Ash, right?" Dawn nodded. "So, make him jealous! I'm sure he's got **some** sort of feelings for you!" May winked. "That's a brilliant idea!" Dawn smiled.

 **5 days later…**

After going on lots of dates, Dawn had found a great guy. They had only met a few hours ago, and they hit it off perfectly. His name was Gary. Right now, Gary was walking Dawn home. "This isn't actually my house. It's my friend's house but I'm staying here because my mum went on a trip for the next…3 months!" "Cool!" Gary smiled. "Text me tonight?" "Don't have your number" Gary shrugged. Dawn wrote it on his arm. "Thanks for walking me home Gary!" Dawn smiled. "See you tomorrow!" She quickly kissed his lips then ran inside. Gary touched the place where he was kissed, smiled then went home.

 **The next morning…**

Gary rang the doorbell. Ash opened the door and narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" He asked. "Gary's the name! Dawn here?" "Dawn? well…I" "Hey Gary!" Dawn ran down the stairs to the front door and gave Gary a hug. Ash looked at them with jealousy. 'Wait! I'm with Misty! I shouldn't be feeling jealous!' Ash thought to himself surprised. Then, he snapped back into reality. He saw that Dawn and Gary had gone into the living-room. Ash went into the living-room. He saw them laughing together. "Gary! Don't be such a perv!" She playfully pushed Gary while giggling. His head hit the armrest of the chair. Before he hit the armrest, he grabbed Dawn's waist and pulled her down with him. Because of the weight, the chair broke and the two rolled off, leaving Gary on top. "You ok?" He asked. "Y-Yeah…You?" "Great!" Gary replied. he helped Dawn up. "So…About the chair…" "Yeah…I better go tell Delia…" "Delia?" "Yeah! Ash's mum!" "Who's Ash?" "The boy who answered the door!" "Oh! So, this is **his** house?" "Yeah! Back in a second!" Dawn ran upstairs. As soon as Dawn went upstairs, Ash came into the living-room. "Hey!" Gary smiled. "Are you and Dawn…Going out?" He asked. "No!" Gary replied. Ash sighed a sigh of relief. A smirk formed on Gary's face. "Why? Do you like her?" "What! No! I have a girlfriend!" Ash yelled. "Sure! When I see, her I'll believe you!" "Ash! There you are!" Misty appeared and kissed his cheek. She raised an eyebrow. "Who's this?" She asked. "Dawn's friend" Ash replied. "Hi! My name is Misty! Ash's girlfriend!" "What?!" "Told you!" Ash smirked. "What?" Misty asked confused. "He didn't think I had a girlfriend!" "How could you think that someone as cute as this guy wouldn't have a girlfriend?!" Misty yelled at Gary. "Sorry!" Gary laughed and raised his hands up in defence. Dawn walked in with Delia. "Oh, my goodness! It's worse than I thought!" Delia gasped, looking at the couch. "I am so sorry Delia" Dawn bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry too Ma'am." Gary bowed his head too. "Oh? And who might you be?" Delia asked the brunette. "Gary…Gary Oak Ma'am" Gary answered. "Don't worry! I'll bring out the spare chair! But if you break the spare one, I'll be sending home a bill to your parents! Understand?" Delia asked. "Yes Delia!" Both answered.

A few hours later… (2pm)

Wherever in the house Gary and Dawn would go, Ash would always be close by, listening to what they were talking about. Soon, Misty got bored of this. She dragged Ash into his room. "Ash! We need to talk" She said. "About what?" Ash asked confused. "Us" Misty replied. "Ok then, what's on your mind?" Ash asked. "Why do you wanna listen to what Dawn and her friend are talking about o much?" She asked. "I just wanna be ready for if Gary does something that she doesn't like to her!" Ash replied. "Listen, Ash, if you like Dawn, why don't you just tell me now?" "Because I don't!" Ash replied. "You do! And that's why I've decided…I'm…I'm…I'm breaking up with you…" "But Misty I…" "I've made up my mind Ash! Just leave me alone!" Misty ran out of the room crying. Ash ran out of the room too. "Misty!" He yelled a she ran down stairs. "Go away!" She yelled back as he slammed the front door shut. Dawn heard Misty crying. She decided to text her.

Dawn: Misty? Are you okay? I saw you run out of the house an hour ago,

Misty: No, I'm not okay! I just broke up with Ash!

Dawn: What?! Why?

Misty thought for a second. 'If I tell her…Something's gonna go wrong so…'

Misty: Don't worry about it…It's done now!

Dawn: Ok then but if you need anything you can always call/text me!

Misty: Thanks…Gtg bye Dawn…

Dawn: Bye

"Why wouldn't she tell me?" Dawn sat on the spare bed. "Tell you what?" Gary asked. "Why Misty broke up with Ash" Dawn replied. "Well…Maybe it was so she could get together with me!" Gary wiggled his eyebrows in a flirting manner. "Gary stop! This is serious! I have to find out why she broke up with Ash!" Dawn playfully punched Gary. "Ow!" Gary pretended it hurt. "Aww! Did I hurt you sweetie?" Dawn pretended to be sympathetic. "A weak little girl like you could **never** hurt me!" Gary said laughing. "Oh yeah?" Dawn shoved Gary and he fell on the floor. She immediately jumped on top of him and pinned down his arms and legs so he couldn't move. "Still think I'm a weak little girl now?" Dawn asked. "No, no! I'm sorry!" Gary said. Dawn smiled a triumphant smile then got off Gary. "Kids! Lunch!" Delia called. They all came downstairs and sat at the table in silence. Dawn and Gary sat next to each other while Ash sat opposite them on his own. "Where's May?" Delia asked. "She went out on a date with Drew" Dawn answered. "And Misty?" "Uh…She said her sisters needed her at the gym for some reason" Ash quickly lied. "Ok! Eat up kids!" Normally, Ash would eat as fast as he could and ask for more but he ate only half and said he was full. Ash went upstairs and slammed his room door shut. "What's wrong with Ash?" Delia asked. Dawn and Gary exchanged looks with each other. "Misty broke up with him…That's why she went home…" Dawn said nervously. "Oh…" Delia said. Eating was silent for the rest of the meal.

A few more hours later… (8pm)

"Well I better get going now…" Gary stood at the front door with Dawn and Delia. "Are you sure you can't stay for dinner?" Delia asked. "Sorry, my mum would probably be wondering where I am" "Ok, but you're welcome to come back anytime you want Gary!" "Thanks Delia!" Gary smiled. "See you tomorrow Dawn!" "Bye!" Dawn waved as he walked down the street. "Dawn? could you call Ash down for dinner?" "Uh…Ok sure!" Dawn hesitated. 'I don't want to go into Ash's **room!** We haven't talked since I told him I loved him!' Dawn thought as she walked up the stairs. "Ash?" She knocked on his door. Timidly, she entered his room. "Um…um…Erm…Well…Your mum said dinners ready!" Just as Dawn was about to run out of the room, Ash grabbed her wrist. "Wait!" She froze. Dawn slowly turned around. "Y-Yeah?" she asked nervously. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I reacted when you told me…" "Kids! Dinner!" Delia interrupted. "We better go!" Dawn ran downstairs, not wanting to wait for Ash. Dawn sat on the dining table. Ash decided to sit next to her. Dawn blushed. The meal was eaten in silence. Dawn blushed the whole way through. There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Dawn quickly said, wanting an excuse to get away from Ash. She opened the door to see May. "May? Why are you knocking?" Dawn raised an eyebrow. "I forgot my keys!" May said sheepishly. Dawn rolled her eyes. "Come in then, we're having dinner!" "Hello May! Do you want some dinner?" "Yes please! Me and Drew were shopping and didn't get to eat anything!" May explained. She looked over at Ash and Dawn. "Are you two…" Dawn quickly shook her head. They ate in silence.

At bedtime…

May knocked on Ash's door. "Ash?" "Get lost!" Ash replied glumly. May heard sad music coming from his room. May rolled her eyes and walked in anyway. Ash got up from his bed. "I told you to get lost, didn't I?" Ash said. "It's not going to make you feel any better if you just sit there listening to sad music!" Ash lay back down on his bed. May sighed. "I know you're upset with Misty breaking up with you…I know it's hard…" "Why did she break up with me?" Ash asked. "Because! Because…When you were following Dawn and Gary around, did you think of how Misty felt? Did you think Misty enjoyed following them? She thought you were spying on them to make sure Gary didn't make a move on her so they wouldn't become anything more than friends! Misty thought you were jealous!" May explained. Ash sighed. "I'll admit…I like Misty a lot…We've known each other for a long time and she was my first travelling companion…But on the other hand, when I see Dawn getting along with another guy, I feel...Anger burning through me and I suddenly wanna punch them! And tell them to stay away from Dawn!" Ash said truthfully. "Oh Ash" May said sympathetically. She hugged him. "Tell Misty what you're feeling and I'm sure she'll understand…She just wants the **truth**." "Thanks May." Ash weakly smiled. "I'll call her!" "No!" May yelled. "Obviously, she isn't going to answer because she's still upset! Go to her house! I can go with you if you like?" May offered. "No thanks, I'll go on my own…Thanks for offering!" Ash got up and left for Misty' house.

20 minutes later…

Ash finally arrived at Misty's house. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Like, hey Ash!" Daisy smiled. "Hey Daisy, is Misty home?"

(Daisy's one of Misty's older sisters from the anime if you didn't know)

"Like yeah but she was really like, upset about something but wouldn't tell us why…" "Yeah, can I go up and see her?" "Like sure!" Ash thanked Daisy and went up to Misty's room. He knocked.

Misty's P.O.V.

"Daisy! I'm not telling you what's wrong!" I yelled. "It's me, Ash!" Ash said. "Well…I don't wanna talk to you either so go home!" I yelled in a kind of nervous manner. "Misty…I have to talk to you! I'm not leaving until I talk to you first!" He said. It sounded like he was leaning on the door. I thought for a minute. "Fine!" He came in the door. He sat on the bed next to me. "Misty…I want you to hear me out and promise not to interrupt…Let me explain?" He looked at me in a pleading manner. I nodded. "I honestly really like you, we've known each other since we were 10 and you were my first kiss and travelling companion. I love your personality because it's a challenge and I like that! I love your hair and your beautiful in every way I can imagine…But…On the other hand, when I see Dawn getting along with some other guy other than me and Brock, I get angry. I feel… **Jealous**. I feel like punching them or telling them to stay away from Dawn." Ash explained. "I get it…" I smiled. "You love Dawn…But don't worry! I'm not **mad** or anything, I'm proud of you!" "Why would you be proud of me?" Ash asked confused. "Because, you told me the truth!" "Thanks Mist…I'll always love you as a friend." "I'll love you too Ash!" I smiled, tears slowly forming in my eyes. Ash leaned in to kiss me. "Woah! What are you doing?" I looked down and played with my fingers. "Just enjoy it!" Ash lifted my chin, smiled then leaned in again. This time, I didn't stop him. He kissed me and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below my ear, his thumb caressing my cheek as our breaths mingled. I ran my fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between us and I could feel the beating of Ash's heart against my chest. His hands slowly made their way to my waist and he pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I wanted to take things to the next level. Something we had never done before. I brought my tongue out and asked for entrance into his territory. He opened his mouth and gladly accepted it. Immediately, we fought for dominance. Ash won. A smirk took over his lips as we continued to kiss. Even though I wanted this kiss to last forever, I knew it couldn't. I was starting to seriously run out of breath and I could tell Ash was too. I needed to breathe. I broke the kiss.

End of Misty's P.O.V

For the first few minutes, neither of them said anything. They just stared at each other. In shock of what had just happened. "Ash…" Misty began. "Promise even if we're not a couple, promise we'll be best friends?" Ash asked. Misty nodded. "I promise Ash…I love you as a boyfriend and as a best friend." "I love you too Misty" Ash smiled. "Ash? Can I ask you something?" Misty asked. "Anything!" Ash answered. "If it doesn't work out with…with you a-and Dawn…Maybe…Y-You could think a-about going back with me?" Misty stammered nervously. "Of, course!" Ash smiled. "Misty…You know how my mum really likes you…Me and my mum have been thinking…Do you wanna…I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to but…" "Just tell me Ash!" "Do you wanna come live with me?" Ash blurted out and blushed. "Ash!" Misty blushed as well. Ash blushed harder because he saw Misty was blushing. Soon, both of them were as red as tomatoes. "Y-You want me to live with you?" Misty asked sweetly. "Y-Yeah! The spare room can be yours since it's as big as the other rooms and we can change the wallpapers and the floor and the bed and the…" Misty hugged Ash which cut him off. "Of course, I'll live with you guys!" Misty began to cry. "Why are you crying Misty?" Ash asked worriedly. "It's **happy** tears Ash!" Misty said. She wiped her tears and pushed Ash on the bed. She lay next to him and lay in his chest. Ash wrapped his arm around her. "I love you Ash" Misty whispered. "I love you too Misty" They both fell asleep.

15 minutes later…

"Misty?" Daisy knocked on the door. She smiled when she saw them. "Like, how cute!" She whispered. She carefully shut the door. She called Delia to say Ash was staying over for the night.

The next morning 8am…

Misty opened her eyes. Memories from yesterday rushed into her head. She looked over at Ash. 'Of course, he's still sleeping! Typical Ash! But I wouldn't have him any other way' She thought to herself. She snuggled back into his chest and fell back asleep.

Later on, in the morning…11:30am

Ash woke up. He looked over to Misty who was still asleep. He smiled. 'She's so cute when she's sleeping' Ash thought to himself. He tried to tap her awake but she just snuggled tighter. He kissed her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes. "Morning Ash" She said sleepily. "Morning Misty" Ash smiled. She got off his chest and they both got out of bed and went downstairs. "Morning Lillie! Morning Violet!"

(Lillie and Violet are Misty's other 2 older sisters)

"Like morning!" They both said happily. "Where's Daisy?" Misty asked. "Like, upstairs changing into a like, new outfit" Lillie said. Daisy came down. "Morning Misty! All right now?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday…I was just upset!" "Like, it's ok little sis!" They hugged. Ash smiled at the sight. "Like, thanks for cheering up my little sister." Daisy walked over to Ash and kissed his cheek. Ash blushed madly. "Um…Uh…N-No p-problem!" "Daisy!" Misty yelled. "Sorry! I couldn't help myself!" Daisy laughed. Misty began to chase Daisy. Daisy began running. "You stay away from Ash!" Misty yelled. "Like, I was just teasing!" Daisy yelled back. "I don't care!" Misty shouted. Ash just laughed. So, did Lillie and Violet.

After 15 minutes of Misty chasing Daisy…

"I've decided that I'll be moving in with Ash and his mum." Misty explained. "Wow! That's like a big decision Misty!" Violet said. "Yeah! totally!" Lillie agreed. "Well, I think it's a great idea!" Daisy smiled. "You can get away from the gym and we can go forward with our plan!" "What plan?" Misty asked. "Well…We hired a part-time gym leader! So, like, anyone can take a break when they want because we're all like, going to travel the world again!" "That's great! I'll go pack my stuff!" Misty ran upstairs. "Ash…Thank you so, so much!" Daisy said. "Without you…Misty would totally still be a like, ugly wreck right now!" Daisy winked. "No problem! It's cool!" Ash smiled. "I wanted her to so…" "Whether it was your decision or Misty's I'm so glad she's happy!" She smiled. "It's really been hard to raise Misty without any mum or dad" Violet added. "Especially how she was wondering who her parents were" Lillie said. "The point is…Thank you…Misty's lucky to have someone in her life as amazing as you are!" Daisy finished. "Thanks guys!" Ash sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. The three girls smiled.

3 hours later…

It was 2:30 and Misty had finally finished unpacking in her room. "Thanks for the help May!" "Sure!" May smiled. "Where's Ash?" "At the shop buying flowers for Dawn!" May answered. "Oh…Dawn…" Misty suddenly looked sad. "Misty…Are you still upset about the break-up?" May asked. "A little…But I'll get over it I promise!" Misty weakly smiled. May smiled too. "Sure!"

Meanwhile with Dawn and Gary…

"Gary! Stop! That tickles!" Dawn squealed with laughter as Gary continued to tickle her. "Ok, I'm gonna get going home" Gary smiled. "Ok then Gary!" Dawn smiled. She saw him off. Then, she went upstairs and began to get changed to go shopping with May and Misty. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. "Wait a second!" She called. Dawn brushed her hair, put on makeup, put on her heels and brought out her purse. "Come in!" She gasped when she saw who it was. "A-Ash!" "Woah Dawn!" Ash's mouth hung open.

"You look amazing Dawn!" Ash gasped. "T-Thank you, A-Ash" Dawn blushed. Ash brought out the flowers from his back. "I got you some flowers Dawn" Ash handed her the flowers. "A-Ash! T-they're beautiful! T-thank y-you!" "What's with all the stammering? Come on! Remember, it's me you're talking to!" Ash came closer to her and held her hands. Dawn madly blushed. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you…About what happened when we were at the park…How you said you were in…love with me…" Dawn looked down. "O-Oh, that…" Ash lifted her chin. "Dawn…I love you too!" Ash kissed Dawn. Dawn was shocked. Ash loved her. Ash loved **her.** The girl that had loved him for over 3 years. He loved her back. He had the same feelings she did. She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him back. Dawn had, had enough. She didn't want to kiss gently. She wanted it harder. She grabbed his shirt and smashed his lips onto hers roughly. Ash gasped. But he didn't stop kissing her. He didn't mind doing it rough. They kissed for 2 minutes then parted. "Dawn…Remember 2 years ago, when I asked you to be my girlfriend? Are you gonna rethink your decision?" Ash asked. "Yes! I will be your girlfriend Ash!" They hugged each other.

At dinner…

"Mum! This food is awesome!" Ash had finished his 2nd plate of food. "Ash! Don't talk with food in your mouth!" They all laughed. "I'm so, glad everything worked out!" May clapped her hands together.

The End

 _Well, that's my one-shot! What did you think? Leave me a review! Bye!_

 _XXXHazel21XX out! Peace!_


End file.
